


Touch

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Indulgent, hey look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: RK900 finds everything so confusing... luckily his older brother is here to help.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I just.... I jut love the hand thing North and Markus do, and I wanted it to be used in a brotherly manner as well, so here.

Connor’s… younger brother, has been staying with him and Hank for about two days now. He'd begun to show signs of Deviancy on the first day after meeting Sumo, eyes alight with happiness upon seeing the adorable dog. He stayed with Sumo for most of his first day, but no on the second, Connor is growing concerned when he can't find his fellow android, even where Sumo was currently resting in the living room. 

Connor searches for him urgently, afraid that perhaps he had left them, or been kidnapped or hurt or something else- 

He relaxes when he finds the other Connor in the garage, sat in one of the chairs. Hank had repurposed the garage to be what he calls a “man cave”, since he never uses it to park his car in it. So, instead, he's filled it with different types of furniture and an old fashioned tv hanging from one of the walls. His brother is sitting in the chair in the farthest corner from the door, his forehead propped in between his thumb and forefinger in a contemplating gesture. He looks… lost. Even his LED is giving signs of this; it is currently blaring a bright and unsure yellow. 

Connor steps further into the garage, pausing as the other Connor’s gaze darts to him. They both relax a moment later. 

“Ah, Connor,” his younger brother greets, shifting so he is sat straight in the chair. He's sitting how they were both programmed by Amanda; stuff and straight spine, hands in lap, head held high and attentive, ready. His programming still has a very hard grip on the android currently. Both Connor and Hank are working to help him find his own way in life, it will eventually fall completely to the RK900. After all, it was ultimately his choice. “How.. pleasant it is, to see you.” 

The android nods, slowly sitting down on the couch, their knees brushing. “Hey, Connor,” he greets in return. Perhaps they could try and come up with nicknames for one another at some point. He files that thought away for later. “I could not find you, so I looked for you until I found you here. Tell me, what are you doing in the garage?” 

The other Connor draws in a fake breath and his eyes dart away, LED continuing to flash yellow. Connor decides to scan him, glad to find no damage to his person. 

“I… I needed to think,” the RK900 replies after a moment of thought, eyebrows scrunching together as he says the last word. “I… I needed to be… alone.” He looks even further confused by those words. 

“I could leave, if you want to be alone again,” Connor offers, gesturing to the door. But his younger brother quickly shakes his head, LED flashing red for a split second. He frowns. “Is something bothering you, Connor?” 

The RK900’s lips twitch at the corners, and he shifts, hands running together. Connor glances as his fingers rub together unsurely, like they wanted something to hold and squeeze. 

“Uhm… yes, actually,” he responds finally, his voice tight, as though forcing himself to speak. Connor shifts now as well, focusing completely on the other android as blue eyes meet brown hesitantly. “Well… I don't… I don't understand it. Any of it. It's… it's so confusing… it's… overwhelming. I don't… I don't know what to do or think.” His words are becoming quicker, more forced, more fearful. He is obviously terrified to be admitting to any feeling or emotion, even if it is to Connor, his brother. His programming must be that strong still, and that thought causes Connor to frown deeply, especially as the other android shuts his eyes tightly, hands clenching, knuckles turning white. “I- I don't know what to do and-” his hands fly in the air, and Connor quickly grabs one. This action causes the RK900 to cut off in his rambling and to meet his brother’s eyes once more. 

Connor’s brown eyes are gentle and patient as he better grabs the other android’s hand. He intertwines their fingers together, pressing their palms against one another. The other Connor is watching intently, able to feel the warmth in the other’s hand wen though that should be impossible.

“I know how stressful it is,” Connor tells him, his tone low as the skin on their hands slowly begins to draw away, revealing the white of their true bodies. He doesn't break eye contact, though, his LED remaining that calm blue. The other Connor looks from their whitening hands to his brother’s eyes, before keeping eye contact, the warmth only becoming stronger, more comforting as the white spreads. It really is a nice and calming feeling. For the both of them. “But I promise, it will get easier, and soon enough, you’ll be completely free.” 

The other Connor is silent for a moment, glancing towards their intertwined hands, focusing on the warmth and comfort. He draws in a another fake breath, his LED slowly fading back to blue. “Do you truly believe that?” he asks, letting his doubts shine through. He's so afraid he's never going to truly break free of his programming, that he’ll remain obsolete and cold like the machine he was made to be. 

“I know you will,” Connor replied, his lips slowly turning upwards into a reassuring smile. 

The other Connor’s lips slowly return the gesture, shakily and unsure, but returning it with a bright and genuine smile, nonetheless. Perhaps things would work out. 

And, unbeknownst to either android, Hank slowly shuts the garage door, his heart warmed by the scene he'd just witnessed. 

Androids really did hold more humanity than any human ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think :)


End file.
